Over Seas Is Killing Me
by Ezria26
Summary: Aria's husband, Ezra is stationed over seas. Now Aria has to live at home alone with their dog, Rufus until Ezra to return home. How will Aria deal with this? Read to find out...


_October 2__nd_

_I've been thinking a lot about you. I know it's only been two weeks, but it feels like a lifetime. Rufus misses you. He barks at the door every time he hears just the slightest creak, in hopes that it's you. When it's not, he goes back to laying underneath our bed curled up with that ratty old t-shirt you gave him on Christmas, after you spilled pumpkin pie filling all over it. If you sniff in the right spot you can still smell that damn cinnamon. Rufus seems to love it though. I know it sounds crazy, but I think he's depressed. As for me, I'm not so sure how I feel anymore. It's so different without you here. Nothing's really the same; except maybe for that ungodly scent of cologne you wear still tracing through the house. I don't mind it so much anymore. I think I'm becoming immune to it. Movie nights now consist of re-watching the millions of black and white movies we own and crying over a bag of burnt popcorn. I've been doing a lot of baking since you've been gone also. I never realized how boring throwing flour around could be when you're all by yourself. Nothing is as thrilling without you around. I miss you. I miss your hugs, your kisses, your touch, the way you look at me… It just sucks not having you here to hold me. I love you, Ezra Fitzgerald. Dorky smile and all. I'm proud of you. Stay safe out there. Over seas is killing me. Don't let it kill you._

_Love, _

_Aria and Rufus._

A sense of coldness filled the quiet, empty room. The only thing her ears could hear was the pitter patter of the rain droplets hitting the roof. Aria could feel herself shiver as she folded up the tinted crème colored paper. Her eyes grew wet and her nose a little runny. She set the letter inside the envelope and sealed it up. She took a deep breath in, hoping it would make it easier to breathe. No matter how much Oxygen she let flow through her body, it never seemed to be enough. Her chest was still tight and her throat just as dry. Aria stood, stretching her arms up above her head. Her clock read 2:49 Am. Aria yawned, reaching for her coat. She often lost track of time, but never this bad. Had she really been sitting there for almost 7 hours?

Mud flung up the legs of the short brunette. Rain dripped off her soaked head and down along her cheeks. Somewhere in the mist of all the wind, mud and rain she managed to leak a few tears as well. She stood there, quiet as can be. Aria kissed the envelope, leaving small lipstick marks on the closed end. She slid it into the tiny old mailbox out along the side of the house. The wind sped up, flinging her hair around in circles and rain into her face. She didn't seem to mind. If Ezra had been there, he would've had them both on the ground soaked and freezing and then inside drinking hot cocoa or cuddle up in a warm blanket watching old movies. It was those kinds of things Aria missed; the silly ones that you would think wouldn't mean much, but in reality meant the entire world. Not having her husband around was new territory for Aria. They had always managed to stay where they felt safe, which was close together. Even when their relationship was a secret, they barely ever left each other's arms. With Ezra stationed over sea, it was different. Not much seemed safe for Aria anymore. She flinched whenever she heard the slightest little noise. Of course, not knowing if her husband was going to be alive the next time she thinks of him, or sends a letter didn't help either.

"I'm coming, Rufus." Aria lightly yelled through the door at her whimpering dog. Ever since Ezra had left, Rufus never wanted to be alone. If Aria was gone more than just a few minutes, he would sit at the door, whimpering as if he were hurt or dying. Aria opened the door, and without a second going by, Rufus was on his hind legs licking and pawing at her face.

"Alright, alright. I'm here, now lie down." Aria said, in a flustered manor. She took off her jacket and walked up the stairs, followed by Rufus who had been watching her ever since she entered the home, making sure she didn't escape his sight again. Aria plopped onto her bed, positioning herself closest to the wall where she felt most comfortable. Rufus went under the bed long enough to fetch the pumpkin pie t-shirt, hopped up onto the bed and lied on outside where Ezra normally slept. Aria leaned over and kissed the top of the sadden dogs head.

"I know, I miss him too." She whispered, leaning back over and closing her eyes.

"Rufus, shut up!" Aria yelled, opening her still half asleep eyes.

"It's only 1:17 in the after….." Aria paused, realizing she had slept way later than she intended. Most of her night was spent in the bathroom puking, or in her bed curled into a ball. She sat up and scooted herself to the edge of the bed. She yawned, slipped into her lime green slippers and went down the stairs. The floor was a mess. There was toilet paper strung through the house, couch cushions on the floor and dog treats dumped out on the kitchen floor. Rufus was at the door howling to get out. He had never done anything like that before but considering Ezra isn't home, and Aria hadn't let him out it wasn't really his fault. Before doing anything else, Aria let the barking dog out back. She started a pot of coffee. Aria poured a cup and sat at the kitchen table. She started to feel sick again, so she got up and walked over to the sink. By the time she was leaned over, she was throwing up what little coffee she actually had time to drink.

After about an hour of sitting around, trying to hold down her drink, she ran outside hoping to have received at least a two word letter from her husband. She opened the mailbox and frowned.

"Nothing… Lord, please let him be okay." She mumbled to herself. Aria walked slowly back into the house. It wasn't getting a letter from Ezra that she wanted. It was that feeling of safety; that clarity of knowing he was still alive and that everything was okay. She just wanted to be reassured. Aria sat back at the table fiddling around with her wedding. Her mind was pretty much drifted off to nothing at this point. All she could think about was Ezra. She knew she wasn't doing herself any good by staying inside all the time, and never going to see her friends and family, but what else could she do?

The phone began to ring. Aria just ignored it. But when she looked over and realized it was an important number, she reached for the phone.

"Hello."

"Yes, Hi. Can I speak with Mrs. Fitz please?" A high pitched voice replied.

"Yes, this is she."

"We have some news for you."

Aria's face went pale, her mind blank. Her stomach turned and her heart raced. Before the woman on the phone could finish speaking, Aria dropped the phone and started crying hysterically.

"Mrs. Fitz? Hello?" The woman yelled through the phone. Aria didn't move. She sat there, her eyes full of tears. She grabbed the phone off the floor.

"I'm here. Thank you for calling me." Aria said. The woman giggled a little.

"Of course. Take care of yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Aria replied, hanging up the phone. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Out of all of the calls she could have received, she never expected to receive this one.

This was just an introduction into the story. I promise it gets better. I hope you all like the cliff hanger at the end ;) But I hope you all enjoyed it and I would really love it if you would leave some reviews. Thank you! :) - M


End file.
